The Artifact
by Flame's-Abyss
Summary: An artifact was stolen we don't know what it is yet, and someone kindnapped find out who in this epic adventure of wits, love and compainionship in my new series The Artifact! Pls R&R.
1. Chapter 1: An Evening Jog Turned Bad

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**The Artifact: Chapter One:**

An Evening Jog Turned Bad 

One evening around 7 pm, Ginny was feeling particularly energetic and decided to go for a run in the park across the road. An hour or so later Ginny heard something in the bushes a few feet away from her, so she decided to try to see what was making the noise.

"What took you so long?" a distinguished male voice inquired to his companion

"The ministry had an auror after me, it was close but I manages to get away with a disillusion spell and the port key you gave me"

"You FOOL! The auror will be able to track the path of the port key soon, we need to get out of here, to you have the artifact?"

" I may be a fool, but I have the artifact, so that makes me a cunning fool, ha."

"Shut up already and lets get out of here, we can't apparate again, so we will have to go by muggle transport to get us their"

"Agreed"

"That's why I'm in charge geez…"

Ginny shocked by what she over heard tried to get away quietly so that she could send a potronus to her roommate to send for help but as she moved she slipped on some wet grass and her assailants heard and was only able to say a few words in her patronus.

"What was that?"

"I don't know crab, but we better check it out"

Ginny not thinking she was heard because she was at least 20 feet away began to slowly step back but to soon did her assailants run up to her.

"STUPIFY", yelled Ginny wand already at the ready, to scared to think she began to run but it wasn't enough.

"Potrificus Totalus" her following attacker yelled and his aim was dead on freezing Ginny stiff and she fell to the ground.

After crab was un-stupified he and his associate went to look for a car with a driver already in it to take them to the drop off point.

"But, Draco how are we going to get the car you can't drive, and with this girl as dead weight we need to carry we won't be able to get a muggle to drive us with out reporting us to the police!"

"Must I do every thing you stupid brute… ah there is a car now, watch and learn. IMPERIO" bellowed Draco as the car slowed to a stop and they got in.

"Take us to …"

Back at Ginny's apartment 

**Knock** **Knock** **Knock**

"Hello, Hello????"

"Yes Harry, I'm home hold on"

Hermionie was Ginny's best friend and roommate.

"Herm (nick name for Hermionie, just easier to type) is Ginny home? She and I were suppose to go to a movie after her jog, but that was like 4 hours ago"

" No, she hasn't called since she left and that worries me if she isn't with you, she is very responsible, hmm. Lets try her cell again" hermionie suggested

" Ok, one second…….. There is still no answer it doesn't even ring, or even go to voice mail, just says "customer unavailable"

"Darn, ok plan B, ACCIO Ginny's cell phone"

" That won't work its to far away" Harry laughed

" It worked with your broom 9 years ago at the tri wizards tournament with the dragons" as hermionie pointed out his error Ginny's cell phone came zooming through the window

"She come home because she will need her cell phone I get it" Harry implored

"Well that's if she's still alive this phone is wrapped in blue strands of ice, someone stunned Ginny"

The two after the shocked settled ran out the door trying to figure out what happened as Ginny's potronus made it to them.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! 

_**Author's Note: **_Hey all I'm in need of a beta my old one has been to busy with school to edit my stories and I've been to busy to write till now but I finally got life together lol so its all good, so yeah if you interested in being my beta you must be at least 16, email me at 


	2. Chapter 2: The Patronus

Chapter Two: The Patronus 

As Harry and Hermionie left the apartment a bright flash of white light came, it was a patronus, Ginny's patronus to be specific.

"I was out for my jog and heard something in the bushes by that funny statue in the park, when I went to check what it was I over heard Draco and Crab talking about an auror chasing them because …-STUPIFY- …they had stolen some artifact and they were going dro--" the patronus cut off.

"dro--? Huh what was with that why did it just cut off? Herm?"

" I'm not sure it could of happened when Ginny was stunned, and it sounds like she got one of them too."

"That's my Ginny, she's a feisty one alright, and anyways we should contact the aurors tell them what the patronus had said."

"NO! If we do that they wont let us get involved and if they launch a formal investigation they could easily scare off Draco and Crab into hiding, I'll go get the time turner so we can watch what happened."

"Just watch!?!? We could just prevent the whole thing!"

"Harry if we did that something could go wrong because we interfered, I don't want to get in the middle of a curse throwing match!"

With that they headed to the park and at the location where Ginny's patronus said she was and the hid under Harry's cloak of invisibility and turned back time…

-------------------------------------

"_What was that?"_

"_I don't know crab, but we better check it out."_

Ginny not thinking she was heard because she was at least 20 feet away began to slowly step back but to soon did her assailants run up to her.

"STUPIFY.", yelled Ginny wand already at the ready, to scared to think she began to run but it wasn't enough.

-------------------------------------

Harry watching his girl friend being in danger instinctually went for his wand and started muttering "Cruc--".

"HARRY! NO!" Hermionie whispered aggressively.

-------------------------------------

"**Petrificus Totalus**" her following attacker yelled and his aim was dead on freezing Ginny stiff and she fell to the ground.

-------------------------------------

"How can I stand her and watch?!? My girl friend is in trouble, you can't expect me to just sit and watch!"

"Normally no, but we traveled back in time and now anything we do, might interfere with the timeline and we can't do that we have to watch and observe not step in. ok?

"Fine" Harry grunted in reply.

-------------------------------------

"_But, Draco how are we going to get the car you can't drive, and with this girl as dead weight we need to carry we won't be able to get a muggle to drive us with out reporting us to the police!"_

"_Must I do every thing you stupid brute… ah there is a car now, watch and learn. IMPERIO." bellowed Draco as the car slowed to a stop and they got in._

"_Take us to …" "did you see that Crab?"_

"_See what?"_

"_N-Nothing." turning his head back to the car driver. "Take us to 15 Winter Bane Dr. and make it fast!_

-------------------------------------

Slowly Harry and Herm walked up to the street where Draco and Crab and just been and pondered how they were going to follow them.

"Ok, so how do you suppose were going to follow them with out interfering with the time line, huh Hermionie?"

"Really Harry shut up geez it can't be helped, -IMPERIO." yelled Hermionie and a car zoomed over beside them.

"Follow that car in front of us about two blocks." the car driver nodded

-------------------------------------

"Once were over at the house we will get over to the drop off point through Diagon Ally, that way we can hide in one of the rooms above the pub because we have this one here to hide, and that way we have a place to through off that auror until, that man who wants this things gets there."

_When the arrived at the address they'd given that driver, they noticed a car had been following them._

"_Shit!" "CRAB LETS MOVE!"_

"_Uh? Why?"_

"_Just GO! NOW!"_

"_Ok, Boss."_

_Draco hurried the two of them into the house but the stairs were making carrying Ginny difficult._

"_Holy Shit you're an idiot! –_**_Wingardium Leviosa_**_" Ginny rose into the air and was flow to the top of the stairs and Draco and Crab follow the set her on the only furniture in the room._

"_Incendio!" Draco used to light the fireplace "Ok Crab grab her a lets go. There was a whizzing sound and a poof and they disappeared into the light of the fire._

-------------------------------------

_Harry and Hermionie rushed out of the car and up the stairs because they heard the whizzing sound and the gentle poof of someone using flu powder to travel via the flu network._

_"They got away, NO!" Harry said angrily_

_"They did but they traveled by flu net work, if we contact Lupin he would be able to get Tonks to discreetly check where the exit from the network. So Harry prepared a patronus to send to Lupin and Tonks._

_"Tonks, Lupin, we need help, Draco and Crab just stole something were not sure what but Ginny was their when they apparated to get away from an auror and now they have her captive and they just escaped us via the flu network, could you please figure out where the exited, and not tell anybody, its an emergency, the entered through _15 Winter Bane Drive, thanks, Harry" in a bright magnificent light Harry's patronus in the form of a stag took off in a flurry of white light.

"Now all we can do is wait and hope they figure out where Draco excited before that other auror gets here," signed Hermionie


End file.
